


Aftermath of what was destroyed

by Artistickitkat



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) - Fandom
Genre: Depends, Gen, Maybe Mark/Chen, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistickitkat/pseuds/Artistickitkat
Summary: SPOILERS FOR GODZILLA KING OF MONSTERS--------------------------------------After Boston nothing was ever the same.Madison and her father became closer than ever before.The titans were finally in their deep hibernation.Until a lonely Ankylosaur awakened from it's deep slumber.





	1. The awakening

The conference room brightened as more and more people walked in, the monarch group (Dr Chen, Dr Stanton and Sam Coleman) plus Military part of Monarch (Diane Foster and G-team) and Mark Russell and his daughter Madison Russell were placed on the right side of the room, and the left side of the room contained presidents and prime ministers from across the globe waiting for an explanation to what happened. At the front was a row of people who stared down at Mark specifically.

Mark Russell would have noticed if not for him being worried about Madison. She had bandages covering up most of her frail body and had a massive cast on her broken arm. Everyone in the conference room looked fine with a couple of bandages here and there but Madison, she looked like the odd one out. Mark was going to say something to her but a booming voice vibrated around the room.

“Everyone that’s here today is being informed about the beings known as titans and the recent events that led up to cities, mostly Boston, being destroyed,” a feminine voice called as it echoed throughout the large room. “Sam Coleman, the head of technology of the organisation called Monarch will speak first, giving us a summary of what happened over the last week.” The female turned and glared at Coleman with cold, dead eyes, “If you may take a stand at the pier.”

Sam jogged up the stairs as he pulled at his tie giving the indication that he was nervous, heck Mark would be too if he had to give a speech to the whole world with cameras around also have to make Monarch look innocent. When Sam arrived at the pier he maneuvered the microphone and coughed, “before all this started, we made outposts all across the globe next to where 17 titans were hibernating even containment facilities for the most posing ones. We were learning each one, mainly their food source and if they were deadly. If they ever would hurt or pose a threat we would exterminate them.”

Coleman gulped, “last week, one of our top titans awakened from their egg. The titan was Mothra. Dr Emma Russell used a device called the orca to calm her down, which actually worked. However, an Eco-terrorist group led by Jonah Alan broke into the facility Mothra was kept and killed most of the team. Leaving Dr Emma Russell, which we didn't know at the time was also in cahoots with him, and also her daughter Madison,” Madison flinched. “Who was kept hostage in case Dr Emma Russell would want to escape. He let Mothra escape to a nearby waterfall to cocoon herself.”

Sam moved on not looking at the rooms reactions, “then the Eco-terrorist group moved to Antarctica where King Ghidorah's facility is. Dr Emma Russell blew up the ice he was kept in, releasing a swarm of lightning which killed most of our men. King Ghidorah was going to kill us but Godzilla arrived and was fighting him off. Until he flew away and Godzilla chased after him.”

“Next, they deactivated the containment facility that was keeping Rodan at bay, which you know, led to the civilians that were next to the Isla De Mara volcano to be flung into the air by Rodan's flying trail. We baited Rodan into King Ghidora and let them have an Ariel battle, Godzilla came and dragged Ghidorah into the water with him. Then we received a message from the military saying that an oxygenated destroyer was coming at Godzilla and Ghidorah, which we all know how that ended. Godzilla dead and Ghidorah set free to wreak havoc. He made the titans rampage through cites, to make a world that fitted his own description.”

“Next, Mothra arrived at castle bravo and started calling for Godzilla. We could only assume that they had a symbiotic relationship by these cave paintings,” he clicked his controller showing a painting with Mothra and Godzilla together, “and there interaction with each other. Godzilla replied, which gave us the indication he was alive but was beaten down so we sent a submarine into the depths of the ocean with a bomb, which would give Godzilla as much radiation as he needed while the military stalled Ghidorah and Rodan in Boston, with Dr Serizawa, Dr Chen, Dr Stanton and Mark Russell.”

“While, they were down there they were sucked into a vortex which we later found out was a tunnel where Godzilla would use to go to places faster. They came out alive in a temple deep undersea where Godzilla had been feeding off radiation from the core. However, the launchers were broken so Dr Serizawa went into the temple, which had high amounts of radiation and heat, and we assumed put the missile down and setting a timer, which resulted in his death. Fortunately the plan worked and Godzilla was brought back and went to Boston.”

“That's where the battle of the century took place. Godzilla and Mothra vs Rodan and Ghidorah. Godzilla was juiced with power but he was too juiced meaning he was going to turn into an atom bomb but he tired himself out before that and Ghidorah started sucking all of the radiation out of him, Mothra sacrificed herself to stall ghidorah more but it only gave him little time. However, Dr Emma Russell, seeing a hell hole she created, sacrificed herself to lead Ghidorah away from Godzilla giving him time to go nuclear. As you can see he reigned victorious and sent the titans back to their designated spots. That’s everything that has been presented to us at the moment, any questions?” Coleman asked.

“Why did all of them start waking up?” The president of the United States spoke up. Coleman was going to answer but Mark beat him to it, “the titans are like a pack of wolves or Orcas. They were hunting for their alpha and as Sam said they all started rampaging from Ghidorah’s call because their alpha Godzilla was ‘killed’ so that meant he was the new alpha.”

Dr Chen smiled, “like what Dr Serizawa said ‘They aren’t monsters, they are animals’.”

“Why did this Ghidorah want to reshape Earth and Godzilla didn’t?” The prime minister of the United Kingdom asked. Dr Stanton replied “Because unlike Godzilla, Ghidorah came from space and thus wasn’t a part of the natural order so they had a rivalry ever since. And for the other part Godzilla wanted to bring order to Earth.”

The president of Germany asked, “Where’s Jonah Alan now?”

Colonel Diane Foster responded, “We have no clue. We checked every bunker that Monarch created in case of a titan crisis around the world but he wasn’t there. We put his name down as a wanted war criminal.”

“Where are the creatures now?” a voice spoke.

Dr Chen answered, “They are in the spots they were in before except Rodan. He moved to mount. Fuji in Tokyo. Before you ask if any of them are in your country we’re going to send you reports and details about the titans in your area if you have any.”

“Is there any that are hostile or pose a threat to a country?”

Mark Russel reacted, “All of them are dormant at the moment except Rodan. We think he’s getting bored with staying in the volcano and is going to rebel against Godzilla’s orders.”

“Then what should we do if he wakes up?”

He reacted again, “Evacuate Tokyo and lead him away from the shore into the ocean where we can deal with him.”

“You said Dr Serizawa is dead. Who’s going to take up role as the head of Monarch?”

Everyone on the right side looked bewildered and shocked. They hadn’t even thought about a replacement for Dr Serizawa. However, most eyes peered at Mark going unnoticed. They were wondering, putting Mark on a high pedestal for everyone to see. Even Madison’s did the same. She knew her dad was capable of being the new head but she knew the only thing stopping him was her.

~Flashback~

_While she was recovering she had constant nightmares. They were mostly of Jonah, but all of her nightmares included Ghidorah, one head staring into that window, getting ready to exterminate her with its golden lightening. She would preferred for no one to know about them but her dad eventually found out and was insisting that they would leave the base and go somewhere where she could experience her childhood._

_When she was seven she would have loved this idea. However, now she’s twelve she can’t comprehend a normal life, not with Andrew gone, her mum gone and the overall idea of titans drastically overwhelming her life. She doesn’t want to go and have a normal life, she’s been put through what an adult cannot comprehend and she doesn’t intend on leaving it._

_One day in the base she couldn’t sleep because of a nightmare and went to the lobby and stared out of the window for a while. She wanted Godzilla to come out so bad. She saw a video of the light show Godzilla displayed two days ago and she wanted to see it for herself but to no avail she couldn’t. She knew Godzilla was resting from his battle with Ghidorah but she had this obsession with the titans since her mum talked about them and she wanted to see them all._

_She gave up after a while and turned around to go back to bed when a blue light surrounded her silhouette on the white tiled floor. Madison was paralyzed for a moment but brought her confidence to the surface and twirled her head around. She saw two streaks of blue light moving down a scaly body and glowing eyes that peered in her direction. She was speechless._

_Madison didn’t know if she should go get someone or stay here staring in awe but then she had an instinct to go to the deck and watch up from up there, she didn’t know why but her instincts were never wrong, except the whole ghidorah thing but whatever. Once she arrived she went to the edge and stared into the water, glaring at the blue specks._

_She leaned over the edge of the side.  She focused on it, intensely fascinated over it. Immediately the radiant blue lines stopped, why did he stop? She didn’t pay attention to her surroundings as she didn’t notice her dad on the deck, “MADISON! GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!”_

_Madison bounced caused her to go head first into the ocean, she stayed under for a while until she dragged herself out of the freezing layer. She panted heavily scanning her surroundings. She pulled her head up to see the faces of her dad and the two scientists and the head of technology staring down at her, frightened. “MADISON WE’LL GET YOU A ROPE!” Rick bellowed as he scurried off._

_Mark just kept looking into her eyes, anxious and angry. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WE WERE WORRIED SICK! THEN WE FOUND YOU ON THE TOP DECK LOOKING OVER THE EDGE!”_

_Madison replied, “I WENT TO THE MAIN LOBBY TO STARE OUT THE WINDOW BUT I SAW BLUE LIGHT FROM GODZILLA’S BACK SO I CAME UP HERE FOR AN OVERVIEW!”_

_That instantly caught Dr Chen and Sam’s attention. “WHAT! YOU SAW GODZILLA?”_

_“YEAH HE WAS RIGHT BELOW ME BUT THEN HE STOPPED FOR SOME REASON!”_

_Then the faces that were frightened were horrified. “RICK! QUICKLY! BEFORE HE COMES!”_

_“What?” Then she received her answer when something pushed on her legs and raised her above the water. She got higher and higher and higher until she was higher than the base. She felt something hard and sharp like a scales poke into her stomach. After a while, she finally pulled herself together and investigated why she was so high up, but Madison found out that she was indeed on Godzilla’s head._

_“MADISON! DO NOT MOVE!”_

_A groan left the titans mouth as he shook his head, causing Madison to lose balance and tumble. She managed to bring her senses back together and stopped herself from falling off, she thought she was safe until she saw Godzilla’s eye staring right at her. “Madison… do not move.”_

_They both stayed there in silence as they both had an intense staring competition. Rick finally arrived but was star-struck when he saw what was happening, “What the…”_

_Minutes passed as they were both stuck there in silence glued to their spots in silence. Then after a while the tension ended as Godzilla started moving again. Madison held on for dear life, waiting for him to throw her off but the titan leaned forward towards the ship. She waited there but finally got the indication that Godzilla wanted Madison to get off his head so she complied and jumped off his head. Godzilla gave one finally look around then dived back into the ocean giving one last splash of his tail._

_“Did Godzilla just…?”_

_All of them started making some sense to what happened whilst Madison was being dragged inside. She was contemplating to herself what happened. Blocking out all the adult voices, She wondered why Godzilla had gently got her off his head instead of just throwing her off. Maybe there was a sweet side to the giant lizard that she had just uncovered. Or maybe because he was lazy to put up a fight._

_Also why did Godzilla appear anyway? Wasn’t he recovering? Maybe she’ll never know but one things for sure. Maybe a future for titans and humans co-existing wasn’t impossible. Maybe her mum’s idea wouldn’t go in vain?_

~End of flashback~

During that whole ordeal, her dad had grown more adamant on leaving the base and finding a house somewhere else away from titan activity, which in hindsight is impossible regarding the fact that they are everywhere and that Jonah is still out there and probably wants revenge, which includes the titans.  

Plus, she wants to stay because of her dad. After Andrew died, her dad went into a deep depression and turned into an alcoholic. Mark was embarrassed by this and never wanted to her see him like this so he secluded himself. He started to take pictures of wolves and their habits and send them to her to try and make himself look happy and healthy but Madison knew that that wasn’t the case.

She knew that isolation wasn’t the right move and would make anyone go insane so right now, seeing her father embrace his friendships with people like, Dr Chen, Dr Rick, Sam, Diane, Grffin, Jackson and Anthony made her happy. She longed to see the side of Mark that was pre-Andrew’s death. The one that laughed, that made jokes, that properly got along. She knew that if they moved her dad would become secluded again and she didn’t want that happening again.

“That has gone undecided but we will have someone in the next three days,” Sam Coleman’s voice staggered.

The prominent female voice spoke for one last time, “Is that every question? You are all dismissed.”

Everyone picked themselves out of their chairs and started to follow in pursuit. Madison was going to do the same when she saw Sam eyeing Mark. _I need to convince dad to be the head of monarch…_

\------

Whilst all the titans were sleeping and following their alphas orders an unknowing titan woke up from its slumber and swayed to keep its balance. It was a stout, armoured, quadrupedal reptilian creature, it also had a grey armoured head that had several inwardly curved points at the top of its head and a single, short point on the end of his snout. It’s face is long, puffy and drawn out, like a crocodile, with two large tusks at the start and rows of smaller, jagged, serrated teeth following suit. Its carapace is studded with a plethora of long, sharp, prickly spikes. Its tail is full of spikes and was longer than its body, accounting for the majority of his total body length, it also had a ball of spikes at the end of its tail looking more like an Ankylosaur. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand upright to his full height

Its name was Anguirus and right now, it was confused. As it started investigating its surroundings, it found out it was in a desert which was weird because Anguirus swore it hibernated in a forest.

 _How long had it been? Wait! Is Godzilla alive?_ Anguirus sniffed the air intently _, I smell him still. Actually I smell him all over the place!_ The Ankylosaur preceded to walk to the sea as it knew Godzilla was more of a sea lover than a land lover. _Maybe he can tell me what’s happening..._

\----

“Mark, I know it’s hard for you but you’re the only person capable for the job,”

Russell was writing in his notes when Rick started to talk him into being the new head of Monarch. He was expecting this. Not that he was bragging or thought himself as all high and mighty but all of the team were staring at him like vultures waiting for an opportunity to ambush him. Rick caught him first, which was better than Sam as he didn’t want to deal with him squabbling for an hour.

It’s not that he didn’t want the job. He knew Dr Serizawa wanted him to take over anyway but the problem was his daughter. He knew she had experienced something that no adult or child has ever had in their whole entire lives and she drew this curtain over it like it was some insignificant memory. Mark wanted her to experience her childhood normally, not in this oversize facility.

“I’m sorry I can’t-“

“Please dad,” Madison croaked.

Mark turned to see Madison in the doorway glaring at him. “Honey, no you can’t. It’s too dangerous here for you, please understand-“

“I’m not a child,”

“Your 12 years old Madison, “

“I’m not anymore,” Her father looked up. “You see ever since I first laid eyes on Mothra I knew my life would never be the same, I wanted us and the titans to co-exist in this world. Not the way mum wanted it but the way where we don’t come to violence.”

Mark leaned back into his chair, “well it doesn’t help with the little stunt you pulled three days ago with Godzilla. Be glad that he was patient enough to help you to get you off him, he would’ve dragged you to the depths of the ocean if he wasn’t.”

Madison rolled her eyes, “I don’t think he would have done that anyway. Nonetheless another point is that Jonah is still out there and I don’t feel safe anywhere I go so there’s no point in saying that you want me to be safe in a different environment.”

Silence…

“Dad, you need to see that-“

Red lights went off as a booming siren echoed throughout castle bravo. Rick, Mark and Madison ran out of the room and went to the main lobby where Dr Chen, Sam and Diane were looking over a table in shock.

“What’s going on?” Rick asked.

“Apparently a titan awoke from its slumber in the great Victoria desert in Australia. This titan was unknown to us so we have just received the message from government that were informed by people who were driving by,” Sam answered showing photos of an Ankylosaur like creature walking through the dry sand, scaring the wildlife off.

Mark examined it then turned to Dr Chen, “What’s the titan called?”

“Meet titanus Angirasu, translated into English its name is Anguirus the right hand titan,” Dr Chen answered. “Apparently, Anguirus was a harmless titan until you aggravated it.”

She swiped up a cave painting of Godzilla and Anguirus swirling around each other like the Ying-Yang sign. “Apparently, from ancient writing before the titans hibernated Godzilla and Anguirus were deemed as best friends that followed each other around and battle side by side against any threat.”

“Aww cute…” Sam said smiling. Everyone stared at him. Feeling like he was an idiot he changed the subject, “so does that mean that he doesn’t pose a threat.”

“He might not but we have to take caution. We don’t want another Ghidorah incident repeated again,” Mark answered. Looking into the picture of the creature. “We need to send a squadron over there to assess the situation, do you know where he’s going?”

Rick sat on his chair and started typing into his computer, when he completed his task he swiped up the computer placing it on the big screen, “to our calculations he’s going to end up in Sydney but also it shows us that he’s specifically heading to the ocean.”

“Why would he head to the ocean? It doesn’t make sense,” Diane contemplated.

“If Dr Chen’s right. Maybe he’s looking for Godzilla,” Madison spoke, gathering the attention of everyone in the room, they looked at her curiously. “Well if you just woke up from a long nap that was centuries ago and saw everything was different, wouldn’t you seek out your family or friends to get confirmation?”

Diane looked at Rick, “What’s Godzilla’s status?”

“He’s seems to be alright. He’s stirring a bit though,” he replied, twirling his chair around. “What should we do then?”

Mark looked up and around, “we need to lure Anguirus away from the city and make him take another route to the ocean without causing destruction.”

“G-Team, I need you to lure Anguirus away, I repeat lure Anguirus away,” Diane bellowed. “Copy that,” Anthony, Griffin and Jackson raced down the stairs towards the hangers.

“We also need to warn the government and the people of Sydney,” Mark said.

“On it,” Sam answered running down to his office.

“If we can’t manage to lure Anguirus we’ll evacuate the city but I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Mark said. He looked around and spotted Madison staring at him with a sly smile, he sighed and turned away. _This is going to be a long day…_

\----

Anguirus stomped through the terrain, eyeing the animals that fled from under her. She felt so powerful right now **(Yes I made Anguirus a girl because I accidentally wrote she instead of it and I'm too lazy to change it)** , not that she wasn’t already but compared to the other titans she was on the weak scale. Don’t get her wrong, she can easily beat some insect titans and some mediocre titans from here and there but that’s where it stops.

Normally, she would fight beside Godzilla. She knows Godzilla does the hard work mainly and this saddens her because she works her ass off to become strong while Godzilla graciously destroys every opponent he had ever fought. She wasn’t jealous or anything ( _was_ ) but she just wants to be a strong alpha like Godzilla not a worthless omega.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her thoughts as a sound of whipping air ringed in her armored ears, she stared at it as it courteously glided in the wind as a shiny light from the sun gleamed through its metal plating, _what is that?_ Before she could decide for herself a swarm of them arrived, circling around her like vultures.

She ignores them and keeps on track until one of them unleashed a weapon at her that exploded and pushed her back a tiny bit. The ankylosaur didn’t retaliate though. She thought she would be the bigger man and proceeded as usual. She didn’t think much about the incident back there because maybe they were angry at him for getting in the way of their performance, which was amazing.

However, a multitude of explosions and bombs made her think otherwise, she stayed patient though and kept walking. Explosion after explosion after explosion. Then finally she snapped and started whacking her armored tail onto the floor trying to scare them away.

Meanwhile, back at Monarch HQ they were staring at the camera footage of the jets, assessing the titan. “Well I think you got it agitated team,” Rick Said.

“Took it a while though. Do you think it’s slow or that it was being patient with us?” Sam replied.

“I think it was being patient with us because it noticed the jets instantly,” Mark answered while Madison stared at the creature with wonder. _I don’t know why but I have this feeling that Anguirus is like Mothra patient until…_

Madison’s eyes widened, “I think you should stop shooting at it.”

Everyone turned, “it’s just like Mothra, she doesn’t hurt you but if you agitate her she will fire back.” She walked closer to her dad, “You see what it’s doing right now, that’s a warning for all of you to stop or it’s going to bring out the big guns. Do you really want a higher death count, dad? Do you?”

They all stayed there in silence. Diane reached for her ear, “please hold you fire, I repeat, and please hold your fire.”

Once the firing ceased Anguirus stopped slamming her tail onto the floor and followed to the sea. “So what are we going to do now?”

“We need some sort of bait that doesn’t include getting it angry,” Dr Chen puzzled.

“Maybe we should lure is with radiation?” Sam said.

“That’s the most stupidest idea, it won’t fall for it,” Mark answered.

For the time being, Anguirus noticed that they stopped shooting at her and went on her merry way back into the ocean. She didn’t know why they shot her in the first place. _Was it their territory? If so, why are they still following me?_

The metallic specks still flu over her like she was a hill or something to practice on. She then caught a glance of something with flesh and no hair, not until its head. _Omg… These are humans!_

Now she was panicking. _How long was I gone! They figured out how to fly! Why did they shoot me? I was a protector wasn’t I?_ She froze as time stopped. _Maybe the smell of Godzilla was him dead. Was I the only survivor? What would I do without the world of Mothra and Alpha? I can’t fend for myself! What am I going to do?_

Anguirus screamed as the jets malfunctioned and fell onto the floor, fortunately the pilots quickly aborted and flew down with their oval shaped parachutes. She stomped onto the floor with her two front legs and dug herself an oval hole, which she curled into a ball and laid in. Thrashing her tail into the floor like a toddler having a tantrum.

Back at the HQ, everyone there was perplexed. They didn’t fire or try to hurt it or bait it for that matter, but here they were staring at the screen containing an angry Ankylosaur that was smashing its tail into the ground.

“Did we do something wrong?” Sam broke the silence.

Diane put her finger to her ear device and said, “G-team, did you do anything?”

“I don’t know. We were flying around it and it randomly started digging,” Jackson answered while detaching the parachute from his body.

“I followed orders to, so did Anthony,” Griffin explained.

“Then what the hell just happened?” Mark retorted.

Rick started intensely at the computer trying to exactly locate Anguirus’s destination when he caught something on his side computer that normally picked up bio-acoustics from Titans. He slides his chair to the left and investigates the matter. He started to type away at his keyboard again furiously as he caught the attention of everyone there.

“What you got there?” Mark asked.

The scientist ignored him as he brought the ear phone to his ear as he tried to separate the sound frequencies. His face turned into shock as he turned to the rest of the team, “when Anguirus screamed, it wasn’t to destroy the plane. He was calling someone.”

Sam stood up, “who?”

Rick took the sound off the speaker and clicked play on the computer, the sound of groaning and a familiar roar shook the room, “Godzilla.”

\-----

Godzilla was sound asleep.

Until he heard a scream. Not just like any other scream. A scream that was all too familiar. A scream that he had long forgotten.

_She’s back?_

Carefully, the lizard lifted himself from the floor and swayed as he wounds were still embed into his skin, without Mothra he couldn’t heal his injuries faster so he had to absorb the radiation from his destroyed home. He didn’t mind it being destroyed and thrown everywhere, heck he would have done it himself, if not for the significance of the ancient past that humans forgot about.

He wondered when the humans came down here. Did they look in awe? Or in denial? He would never know. They were strange creatures.

However, he was focused on the task at hand as memories of the Ankylosaur began to surface.

~Flashback~

_Centuries ago, a lizard creature walked upon the land. Searching every crevice and surface that belonged to him. He didn’t want any titans on his land, compared to him, they were wretched and cruel. They didn’t care for him at all. They called him the lone orphan but if he had to call himself something, it would be Godzilla, as what the humans called him._

_As he nearly finished scaling his land, he laid eyes on something moving. He moved closer slowly to ambush it, when he was 50 metres away from the creature he noticed it looked like an Ankylosaur but was enormous with grey spikes that trailed up to its tail, it was fully armored also. Nothing was exposed except its stomach._

_He slowly crept towards it, his normally heavy feet grew silent and weary. When he arrived at his planned spot he roared, scaring the armored beast nearly making it fall. He growled angrily as he stomped to him slowly trying to threaten the creature but instead the creature ignored him and continued to walk down the woods looking for something._

_This made Godzilla’s stomach boil. Why wasn’t it scared of me? Why did it keep going?_

_Godzilla followed it with anger but also curiosity. It seemed to be looking for something, as he tracked it he came to the realisation that it wasn’t looking for a fight, it just looking for something to drink by the creature prodding over to the river and licking at it._

_He wasn’t exactly sure at what to do. He was perplexed. No titan or creature had ever come to his territory for something to drink. Normally, they would try and steal his land and fight him to get up the ranks, not for hydration._

_As he delved into his thoughts, the creature had stared at him in wonder. Then the creature got an idea. The creature stopped drinking and waited and waited until the creature swiped at the water revealing heaps of fish in its jaws and trotted over to Godzilla and laid the flapping fish at his feet._

_Immediately, the titan was snapped out of his thoughts and glared down at the fish, “you know I eat radiation, right?”_

_The creature smiled, “I eat it too but it’s feels nice eating something organic. Do you want some? I know it would make you feel better.”_

_Godzilla looked at her bewildered._

_“Oh uh, if you want too. I’m not forcing you. I’m not that type of person. You know-“_

_“I’ll eat it,” Godzilla finally said as he engulfed the whole pile of fish and chewed ferociously._

_The creature giggled a bit and the titan snapped, “What!”_

_The ankylosaur stood paralysed, “well. I can see you haven’t had any organic food before because of how you are chewing instead of swallowing.”_

_Silence._

_“I didn’t mean anything that was ill intention, I just thought it was funny. Please don’t-“_

_“It’s fine. Calm down,” Godzilla sighed as he turned away from her. “I have the feeling that you’re new.”_

_She looked at him and shook, “well yeah. I kind of just appeared a month ago. I didn’t know where I was. I just kept walking in a direction and hoped I find something. I saw other titans like me and tried to ask where I was but they kept fighting with me as you can see,” she displayed the gashes and cuts from under her armour. “I just gave up on finding a titan that could explain and took up eating food instead and it’s worked fine so far so…”_

_She smiled as Godzilla frowned, “I’m going to explain it to you. Right now you are on a planet that derives mainly of titans that have their own territory and get very angry if you step on said territory.”_

_Instantly, her smile mimicked Godzilla’s frown, “Wait I’m in your territory aren’t I?”_

_“Let me finish,” Godzilla interrupted. “Titans normally have an alpha but since centuries ago, we don’t have one right now because the alpha died. So that’s why the titans are competing for land and when you stood on it the titan thought that you were taking advantage of it.”_

_“Oh no! I’m on your territory aren’t I? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“_

_“I know, I know. I’ll let you off the hook this time,” they both drifted into an uncomfortable silence._

_Feeling too uncomfortable she spoke up, “so… What’s your name then?”_

_He sat down, “Godzilla.”_

_Suddenly, he eyes sparkled, “that’s a really awesome name!”_

_Godzilla couldn’t formulate any words for what just came out of her lips. A really cool name? Did she just say a really cool name? No titan has ever complimented his name. Who is this?_

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Anguirus… It’s not a cool name like yours but-“_

_“I like it,”_

_Her smile drew to her armored face as her eyes gleamed hopefully._

_“Do you want to come back to my den so I can help your injuries?”_

_“I would love to!”_

~End of flashback~

He heard it again, the scream.

He made his way down to the water and swam to the top. Finally, when he reached the top he called out for her, his best friend and right hand man, Anguirus.

To be honest, when Ghidorah was wreaking havoc he thought that she thought that he was calling when Ghidorah made all the titans destroy the cities but he never heard her call out for anyone. Plus, he knows Anguirus. She would be the one at Boston fighting beside him even if she was under the influence. Not with that beast.

He waited for a while, calmly floating in the endless blue Ocean. Minutes past as he received no answer. _Was I hearing things? Have I finally gone crazy?_ He still waited though, and hoped. After Mothra sacrificed herself he got lonely again. Before they all went into hibernation Mothra and Anguirus were the only two that came up to him and talked to him.

The other titans were too frightened too or had a grudge against him like Rodan.

Suddenly, a scream broke out again. As he followed the sound he thought of one thing, _she’s finally back…_


	2. When a titan rises from the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTRO: METHUSELAH AND RODAN (and a hint of Mothra)

Everyone scurried around the base, scavenging for whatever important things that could find and load it onto the USS Argo ship that was repaired after the fight in Boston. Although, the interior was changed quite a bit.

The usual Rick station was transformed into a mega Rick station with multiple microphones and thousands of wires that were embed onto the floor. Dr Chen’s office was changed to accompany more people and had thousands of computers. Even Mark had a place on the ship that wasn’t filled with high tech but was a room that could supplement him and his daughter, Madison.

Mark stopped outside the ship as everyone gathered around like a bunch of school kids, “now let’s go over this. We are going to the Paroo-Darling national park to observe Anguirus for ourselves and pick up the G-team. When we are flying to the location I need Rick and Sam to try and find a way to stop Anguirus, Dr Chen, I want you to look over historic files and see what Anguirus is capable of. Now let’s go!”

Madison took one step onto the ship and instantly got stared down by Mark, “I’m sorry Madison. You are not coming.”

“Why!” She whined.

“Because it’s unsafe for you,” Mark answered blocking Madison’s way.

Diane walked back out of the ship, “She was actually a great help back there when my team were going to get whacked by Anguirus’s tail.”

“But she’s-“

“Stop right there!”

Mark’s lips snapped shut.

“You keep thinking I’m still a child that needs to be protected but I’ve already been dead inside,” Madison countered. “You see that I’ve been put through Andrew’s death and the fight between Godzilla and the MUTO’s. I’ve been through my mum become a psycho and bring me into a group of eco-terrorists. I’ve been through the fight at Boston and ran away from Ghidorah. I witnessed my mum sacrifice her life to save us. Now I ask is, do you still think I’m a child by what I’ve gone through?”

Madison waited for a response but didn’t receive one.

“Exactly,” Madison walked onto the USS ARGO and swing her bag over her shoulder.

Everyone stayed in their spots, not wanting to instigate Mark. However, Sam exited from the ship and clapped his hands happily, “everything is now on the ship. We are ready to go.”

He looked around.

“Why do you all look like you’ve seen a ghost? Come on! Get on!” Every person entered the ship while Mark stared at into the ocean, he sighed and climbed on. _I’ve screwed up again haven’t I?_

\----

Meanwhile, back in Australia. Anguirus got over her panic attack and continued down the same path, leading to the blue ocean. Though hope began to dissipate, survival began rise to the surface of her skin often tingling with expectation. The lava in her stomach began to boil. She swore to herself whatever happened to her friends, especially Godzilla, she would avenge in a final battle of victory.

‘Especially Godzilla’ you say. _Well he is my best friend… Sorry Mothra…_

Well Anguirus wasn’t all that strong she already admitted that but she still was more intelligently superior to most titans, heck, she felt she was the only one that had brain cells. Except Mothra, she was cool.

Now she started thinking about Mothra, the moth was a kind creature that embraced the human population as if they were her children and was a negotiator for both sides of the pond. Mothra was also very strong as she did fought with her before…

~Flackback~

_A tropical paradise was hidden amongst the normal grasslands. Each flower bloomed and died like an unforgotten cycle of life and death. The sun rays shined onto the temple as humans walked up the steps carrying food and water for their deity Mothra._

_She waited there with her Shobijin as she gracefully spread her wings to a new morning. As the humans arrived at her temple she chirped in glee as she happily accepted the otherings they bring, she swayed slightly and called to the bottom of the temple where to larva’s slept._

_Funnily, she laughed as she jumped down from her spot with her food and water and placed it in front of her twins and called them again, this time there’s eyes opened and hummed as if acknowledging that they were fragile and needed food from humans._

_They started munching on the food and chirped with their mum as the Shobijin laughed in harmony._

_Suddenly, a monstrous growl caused some of the trees to fall down. Mothra jumped from her spot back onto her pedestal and glowed neon blue to try and scare away the titan to no avail. The monster kept moving on its path towards the temple._

_Mothra leaped of the temple and glided gracefully towards the thing and released white, sticky string from her mouth aiming straight at the face of the monster. She didn’t care what it looked like but she was intrigued by the spiked ball on the tip of its tail like an ankylosaur, didn’t they die ages ago?_

_As string propelled itself out of her mouth as the creature screamed in terror as it couldn’t see, knocking over every tree in the lushes green forest. This angered Mothra even more as she grabbed its tail and picked it off the floor only to be met by the overwhelming weight of the ankylosaur. This just might be the only creature that I haven’t been able to pick up?_

_The creature managed to scrape the string from its face with its claws and caught a glance of the Moth. Abruptly, the Ankylosaur swung the moth off its tail and succeeded in throwing Mothra into a cliff. Mothra was stunned for a second but eventually dragged herself to her feet and continued on fighting the creature._

_Meanwhile, a spider was minding its own business when it noticed that the moth had left her younglings behind, causing the twins to be open for someone’s dinner. The eight-legged beast was starving, it hadn’t had a decent meal in centuries._

_Then it got an idea. It stared at the Ankylosaur and Mothra. Whoever you are Ankylosaur, thank you very much for the meal or should I say meals…_

_As the Ankylosaur swung its tail at the moth again, it noticed something crawling up the temple the moth was staying at. It stare intently at it, then it spotted two small larva that were huddled together scared for their lives._

_The creature suddenly had a change of heart and abandoned the battle to run over to the temple, giving the wrong idea to the moth, who then latched onto the Ankylosaurs body trying to stop it moving._

_The creature struggled and said, “Your babies. Your babies!”_

_Immediately, Mothra looked at the temple noticing that Kumonga was towering over her babies. She left the Ankylosaurs body and went over to her nest and glowed a golden colour this time, she glowed intensely causing Kumonga to lose his balance and fall onto the ground, saving her babies from his feast._

_Kumonga got up and pulled all of his yellow, sticky web from his body and released it, aiming for the two twin larvas. In a fit of horror, Mothra’s motherly instincts resurfaced and she laid herself on top of the twins and maneuvered her wings to gently rest on them, protecting them from his web._

_She then waited for the inevitable._

_Until a spiked tail came into her view and slammed itself in the middle of the spider causing the web that was mid-air to drop onto the ground. Mothra raised herself off of the floor and flied above the Ankylosaur._

_“You saved my babies, why?” The moth asked._

_“Probably for the reason that they were babies, like a normal titan would do,” Mothra tilted her head a bit. “Well not really titans but-“_

_“Why did you come here?” The moth asked._

_“I got lost, I was following Godzilla when I saw yummy looking fish so I went to eat them and when I was finished I noticed that Godzilla was gone and I was lost, so I went in a random direction to look for him. I didn’t intentionally come here for a fight,” the Ankylosaur answered._

_Godzilla? When did Godzilla ever have a friend? Last time I checked he wanted nothing to do with other titans, including me! Mothra delicately placed herself back onto the floor. “What’s your name?”_

_“Anguirus, but you can just call me Ang,” she answered again._

_“Mothra, my name is Mothra,” Mothra said hoping that she’s not stepping too far into Anguirus’s boundaries._

_“OH! I know you!” Anguirus exclaimed, earning a perplexed expression from Mothra, “Godzilla said you were the healer and that you’re the guardian of humanity.”_

_Mothra smiled and looked at Anguirus thoughtfully, “yes I am.”_

_They sat in silence for a moment._

_Mothra sighed, “I’ll help you find Godzilla.”_

_“Thanks!”_

~End of flashback~

After that her and Mothra were bestest of friends, she even convinced Godzilla to be friends with her, what’s the chances of that happening? It was nearly impossible to be friends with him because of his fowl attitude and territorial needs but she did it. Like a pro.

Speaking of Mothra, she couldn’t smell her. There wasn’t a whiff of her just an underlining essence of her being here. Anguirus hummed as she continued. _Whatever…_

\-----

A mountainous titan laid dormant in his spot, waiting for alpha orders. He laid there growing hungry and restless, he wanted so bad to release some steam but couldn’t find a way to endure Godzilla’s fury if he did so.

Then he noticed movement from his territory.

Anger grows within him slowly and viciously. _Who’s in my territory? Who’s on my sacred land? Who is dumb enough to challenge ME for territory?_

_I swear I will find him and I will kill him as a trophy. Maybe Alpha will appreciate it and let me be his beta._

\------

Everyone was at their designated desks, working, scaling up and down their computers for any research on the titan that would arrive at Sydney at any time. As they were all interested in the titan because of it insisting to see the giant lizard, they just were uncovering more details of the creature and sharing it around.

“Anguirus is an ankylosaur that followed Godzilla around as a right hand man, that’s where the title right hand titan came from,” Dr Chen explained. “Also it seems that Anguirus encouraged good behaviour and was often clumsy.”

“Wow that helped so much…” Diane said, earning a side eye from Dr Chen.

“You didn’t let me finish. Anguirus had a sonic scream that made creatures lose their sense of balance and it would curl into itself for defence and offence,” Dr Chen revealed, now staring like daggers into Diane’s eyes.

“Like an armadillo?” Sam Coleman asked.

“Yes like an armadillo!” Dr Chen bellowed.

They were all distraught as there was tension engulfing the room. Carefully, Dr Chen looked over at Mark then Madison, they were the main cause of the unspoken problem, the tension that you could cut through. It was horrible because right now Mark needed to be on his A game, there’s a titan out there that could be a potential threat to the citizens of Sydney for god’s sake!

Dr Chen couldn’t have them squabbling around like children. Sam is hard enough to keep maintained. Just an hour ago he was happily prancing when everyone was in a sour mood. She would never understand what’s going through that man’s head.

Mark was disappointed in himself, _maybe moving Madison to a new location would not be healthy for her._ However, his fatherly instincts told him something differently, _but I don’t want Madison deeper into the titans than she already is…_

He sighed and leaned into his chair more, _I need to make a decision and quick…_

While Madison was contemplating about the titans, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, _Mothra and Godzilla are really the only titans I trust but maybe Anguirus is the same… I have to see this…_

In the meantime, Rick was ignoring the feud between the daughter and the father. Instead he was doing his job. Checking and rechecking over files on his computer and scanning possible bio-acoustics of the two titans.

Then he had a reading on his scanner. It wasn’t either Godzilla or Anguirus, it was the mountain titan Methuselah and he didn’t sound very happy. “Um, Guys. Methuselah is getting angry…”

They all snapped their heads in his direction and all followed in pursuit of his computer, “why exactly?” Sam asked.

Rick pulled up Methuselah’s location and awareness sunk into his skin, “I think he’s getting angry because Anguirus is in HIS territory!”

“I thought Methuselah was in Germany not Australia,” Dr Chen said.

“That’s what I thought but apparently he’s moved,” Rick answered.

Mark cracked out of the suffocating tension and took up his role, “how long to Godzilla gets there?”

“Probably in an hour, it depends if he’s using his tunnels,” Rick answered.

“If he finds out that Anguirus is getting hurt he’ll use them,” Diane said.

“He’ll probably use them anyway because his friend has finally come out of hibernation,” Madison in conclusion spoke up.

“We’ll be getting there in five minutes, get ready because those two titans are going to fight until Godzilla shows up and brakes it up,” Mark lifted himself from the chair. “This is a positive and negative thing. It will stall Anguirus but there will be two monsters fighting, look out for each other, now scram!”

Dr Chen smiled, _that’s a comeback…_

\----

Anguirus stomped through the dried up land, no plants were seen throughout the barren wasteland, no trees were guarding the suns blinding light as it cascading down to Ankylosaur’s armour making water leak from under her body. The hydration seemed to consume her thoughts making her need for water unbearable.

She knew that she didn’t need water. She’s a titan that absorbs radiation. However, she was overwhelmed by the simple need. It was like it was controlling her. She looked around for a water source but found none.

She sighed and carried on walking. Until she caught a whiff of a titan coming her way. Ecstatically, she bounced on her spot, becoming happier and happier by the minute. _Yes! I’m not the only titan, I really hoped it was Godzilla but thank god I’m not alone!_

Then a devastating sense of dread sunk into her scaly skin. The titan she smelled… The titan wasn’t happy. Not at all. She could sense it from a mile away. _Oh god! I forgot! Territorial issues!_

Instantly, she changed her course away from the titan. She didn’t want to fight, she didn’t want to be injured right now. She just wanted confirmation on what was going on. She only took a nap now it seems that everything has changed.

She just wanted to see Godzilla again…

\---

Rodan whined inside the magma, wanting to escape his humid prison. His alpha was angry at him right now and for good reason. Now he didn’t exactly kill the queen of the monsters but he was the driving force for her demise.

Alpha made him bow in front of everyone. Alpha made him humiliate himself because of his and monster zero’s team up. Although, he didn’t like Ghidorah, at least he gave him free reign to fly and soar. Not Godzilla though. Rodan felt like he was put into a box and thrown away.

He would hear the human’s voices, squabbling around like ants. They put him in a box before and it worked well but someone freed him from his prison to take flight, but now they would definitely put a lock around him so he couldn’t get out. _Right now… I hate my hate…_

He fell into a deep sleep again, trying to get comfortable, eventually everything faded into black…

~Flash back~

_Centuries ago, titans roamed the Earth_

_Centuries ago, Rodan laid in his volcano with his mate._

_Centuries ago, that mate died so did his hatchlings._

_Centuries ago, Rodan was furious._

_Rodan was furious indeed. There wasn’t a bone or cell in his body that could explain how furious he was at the world, and at a particular titan: Behemoth. That giant ape-mammoth ambushed his nest, eating his hatchlings and killing his mate._

_When he came back to his nest that day he found no one, nothing, not-ah, zilch. First, he thought his mate and hatchlings had gone off somewhere but the more he looked around the more he noticed that his hatchlings can’t fly that far and his mate would never leave the nest this far._

_He scrambled around trying to find a hint of his family but gave up until he found footprints of a large creature embed on the ground. He followed them as he was struck by the realisation that a titan had killed his family._

_He saw Behemoth swaying side to side with an enormous pteranodon wing sticking out the side of its mouth mockingly. Rodan froze as he slowly placed himself on the ground in terror. No… It can’t be… Why! Why did I leave the nest? Why!_

_He broke down in that spot. Crying in agony. He didn’t care if Behemoth could hear. He just wanted to get it all out in that exact moment. As he mourned and mourned he noticed that someone was watching him._

_He looked up to see a massive ankylosaur, with pity painted on its face. Pity? Rodan squawked as he flew up but unknowingly fell to floor, he was too depressed to fly.  After a while he accidentally fell asleep._

_Minutes passed as he opened his eyes again to see himself in his nest with fruits and veg circling him even carcasses of dead animals. He looked around growing hungry but suspicious, did that ankylosaur do this?_

_He dragged himself on top of the volcano and saw the ankylosaur but also a giant lizard which everyone knew was Godzilla walking the opposite direction from him, he had fought him a couple of times over territory. He wasn’t a nice titan but for good reason, he had heard that his past was messed up nonetheless that didn’t stop Rodan from swiping at him._

_It’s his territory. He’s not going to pity him._

_As he was trapped in his own thoughts her heard the conversation between the two titans, “are you happy now?” Godzilla asked._

_“Yes. Yes I am!” the ankylosaur said satisfied._

_Oh so it was the Ankylosaurs idea… Rodan thought._

_“He lost his whole family Godzilla, I’m wasn’t going to leave him there,” the ankylosaur said._

_“You’re too trusting. Rodan doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Godzilla sighed, “And if he’s anything like me then he’s not going to appreciate the food, he’ll think your pitying him.”_

_Well Well. Someone’s done their research… Rodan was going to go down there but stopped when the Ankylosaur raised her voice, “But they weren’t pity gifts, I just wanted to fill him with something that would make him happy, like how I fill the void in my stomach with food and water.”_

_She smiled, Godzilla frowned, “we’re going to talk about that later but even if you think that, Rodan won’t. You can’t sway his opinion trust me I’ve tried.”_

_Rodan sat their emotionless as he stared into the sky, listening to their voices dissipate into the distance, he looked at the colourful foods in front of him and began consuming them, not letting a bit fall onto the floor._

_I’ll eat their food but I swear I will defeat both of them the next time I meet them…_

~End of flashback~

Ever since the day that Anguirus and Godzilla gave him food he became more obliged to making friendships, though he didn’t admit it he was friends with Anguirus after that point. He would see her lost in his territory, trying to find Godzilla.

Instead of instigating a fight he would show her the way out so she could find her own way. She would whine about him not actually locating Godzilla for her but what’s the fun of that?

He grew less mournful for his mate and offspring that died, though it would still brake his heart every time he thought about it, and became happier as a titan.

Rodan moved uncomfortably in the volcano as he tried to find a spot in the magma that wasn’t too cold. He was trying to sleep but he was too restless. He needed to spread his wings. He needed to soar. He couldn’t stay any longer, in this volcano.

But the alphas orders are final.

Desperately, he squawked out to the alpha to no avail. He really needed to move and he could only do that if the alpha would let him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a scream of what was Anguirus. _Did she only just come out of hibernation? Why is she the last for everything?_

Then an idea popped into the pteranodon’s head. _What if I leave the volcano doing the least amount of damage and go to Anguirus and look after her before Godzilla arrives so I can go Scott free? Plus if Godzilla does make a fuss about it Anguirus will defend me anyway._

Rodan started to pull himself to the surface of the volcano, _finally a plan that’s full proof!_

\------

She tried to run away as fast as she can but the armoured shell that embraced her body made her slower then she should be, and the titan that was chasing her was already here as indicated by an enormous spiked rock cracking through the floor abruptly. Causing her the stop in her tracks.

“You shouldn’t be here!” Anguirus turned around to see the titan. The creature appeared to be quadrupedal, with a mammalian face possessing horns like a bull's. His eyes lack visible pupils and are glossy and clouded-over. The titan’s most noticeable physical trait is the gigantic mountain he carries on his back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

The titan retaliated as he threw himself at Anguirus, triggering her to fall onto the ground and smash right into the single spiked pillar, making it fall down. “Well that wasn’t very nice,” the ankylosaur struggled to get herself off the floor but eventually did.

She noticed that her strength hadn’t be replenished in ages, she was in desperate need of radiation. Normally, she take a tunnel that she dug out herself to Godzilla’s temple but she can’t remember where it is and she’s in a fight with a titan right now.

“Well well, looks like your eager for radiation. An easy target for me to kill and show to the alpha,” Methuselah said, earning the attention of Anguirus.

“Alpha?”

“Yes there’s an alpha now,” the mountain titan answered.

“Who?”

The titan grew distraught, “That doesn’t matter right now! You should be more concerned about your death to the mountain titan: Methuselah.”

_Wow, did he just brag about himself?_

Before, Anguirus could pull herself together she felt the titans mountain ram itself into her, stabbing her in the stomach. She bled herself onto the floor and whined. Then she maneuvered her tail and swung it at the beast’s head causing a massive crack in its mountainous armour.

He stepped back, recovering himself from the blow as Anguirus did the same. They stayed there for moment but the mountain titan finally snapped back into the battle.

Anguirus sighed, _I’m going to eat a lot after this…_

\-----

The USS Argo floated in the air as the people hurried around, pressing all types of colourful buttons to deploy mini ships to go to the ground to pick up lost people that shrieked for help. The mini ships flew down to them and happily picked them back off the floor into the mothership.

Jackson huffed as he walked into the lobby, “so what’s been happening.”

“The titan you saw: Anguirus, apparently is best friends with Godzilla. The supersonic scream that made the jets dysfunctional was it calling out for Godzilla, now he’s coming,” Rick stated. “Anguirus managed to wake up the mountainous titan: Methuselah, who isn’t very happy that Anguirus is in his territory. Now their fighting with each other.”

Jackson, Girffin and Anthony sighed.

“Who’s winning right now?” Griffin asked.

“They’re both tied right now but Anguirus’s radiation is extremely low because he just came out of hibernation,” Rick continued to type. “I don’t how long Anguirus can last without any radiation reserves.”

They all looked at the screen intently as Mark scratched his chin, “Where’s Godzilla?”

“He’s in the Indian ocean right now,” Rick answered. “It’s not going to be long until he arrives.”

“What are we going to do then Mark?” Diane asked.

Mark sighed, “I think we should try and get Methuselah away from Anguirus just until Godzilla arrives.”

They all went back to their spots working on their new task when the same booming alarm went off, “What is it now!”

Dr Chen looked up to the screen, “It’s from the monarch outpost in Japan. Seemingly, Rodan’s waking up!”

Then big screen displayed a volcano that was pulsating with magma that dripped down the mountain and a bird like claw that gripped the side of it, “Why now!” Mark bellowed.

The pteranodon pulled itself from the boiling hot depths of the volcano and flapped his wings, everyone in the city stared at it in shock and screamed. Scurrying away from the beast. “Sam get on the phone with the prime minister of Japan, tell them to evacuate-“

Then the seemingly destructive fire demon flew up instead of gliding down, like it was trying to avoid the city, “Where did it go?” Sam asked.

Rick pulled up a map of the world with a red dot on it, they all stared at the screen, “Rodan is flying south.”

“Pull up the location of Anguirus,” Mark asked.

Then there were two red dots, one was stagnant and the other was moving at light speed moving towards the stagnant dot, “Oh no! Rodan’s going to Anguirus!” Sam said.

Diane threw her hands up, “Why does this have to happen now?”

Madison dug her hands into her bag and pulled out some binoculars and walked over to the window, she stared out into the distance, without them at first then being dissatisfied with the results, slowly hovered them over her eyes. She saw two massive beings looking at each other in the intent to kill but also the ankylosaur looked like it was desperate to get away from the mountain titan.

She stayed there for a while and blocked out all of the adult voices until she heard something, “Why… doing… this.” She turned around looking for the bearer of the voice but saw that everyone was silent.

She looked back out the window and heard the voice again, “need…radiation…stop” she blinked her eyes and glared into her binoculars again and saw Anguirus was groaning, but every time it did so she would hear a voice, “Want...see…Godzilla.”

_No, it couldn’t be! I’m not hearing things am I?_ She got an answer when she saw a red dot flying into view. It had a larger wingspan, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge. Its physique and general appearance bear a strong resemblance to a bird of prey, with dark-red skin, a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. It lacks teeth, though its beak has a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. It retains the spade-shaped tail. Its eyes are yellow and rather cat-like. It still retains spikes on its chest that are smaller and less defined.

Rodan had arrived.

It squawked, “Anguirus, long time no see.”

Madison was bewildered, _they know each other?_

The ankylosaur looked up, “Rodan…?”

Then that’s when the pteranodon inspected Anguirus and saw deep cuts and stab wounds on her body, he also noticed that she was struggling to stand on her feet. Rodan looked for the culprit for this and saw the mountainous titan: Methuselah with equally the amount of injuries as Anguirus has.

“So, to my understanding. Methuselah, you hurt Anguirus?” Rodan asked, angrily.

The mountain titan took a step back, feeling the boiling anger from Rodan’s skin, “Why is it any of you concern? Chicken!”

That struck Rodan’s nerves as Madison laughed, it wasn’t that she wanted to get at Rodan, it was that it was funny hearing titans, known to man as gods, talking to each other like they were 3 years old. There was back and forth for a while, making her laugh even louder, and gathering people’s responsiveness.

Then she noticed that all the attention in the room went from the screen and changed to her, she turned around to see everyone with a frown looking at her, “um… I thought of something funny…” They all crunched their faces together and carried on working. _Way to go Madison… Such a genius_

Her focus went back to the conversation between the titans.

“Rodan…I thought…you died?” Anguirus said.

“Why would you think I died? It’s impossible to kill me!” Rodan answered.

Anguirus finally looked up at Rodan, “I thought I was the only titan left because everything’s changed. I literally fell asleep in a forest and the next thing I know I’m in a desert.”

Rodan frowned, “You know you’ve been hibernating for centuries, don’t you?”

Anguirus froze, “What?”

Silence.

“You didn’t know did you?”

“NO!” Anguirus bellowed. “I took a nap and now I’m here!”

“You’re telling me that you accidentally went into hibernation?”

“YES!”

_How can someone accidentally go into hibernation?_ Madison thought.

“They seem to be talking to each other,” Rick said while staring at the screen. “The bio-acoustics seem to indicate that Rodan and Anguirus are calmer with each other than Methuselah.”

“Rodan might ambush both of them in a minute so we need to-“

“Anguirus and Rodan are friends,” Madison, still looking out of the window.

Everyone drew their attention to Madison, “and how exactly do you know that?” Mark asked.

Madison looked at them, “It’s a gut feeling okay.” Madison couldn’t make herself tell them, they would all think she was crazy and then her dad would definitely take her home or worse an insane asylum.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Diane retorted.

_It does for me…_

\----

Rodan pecked at Methuselah as the mountain titan shook it off as it didn’t affect him in the slightest. Then Methuselah crunched the pteranodon giant wings and threw him into a stone, spiked wall he created, making it more agonising.

The spiked teared through his scales causing him to screech to the top of his lungs but eventually snapped out of it and peeled himself off the needles. Leaving his back soaked in his metallic juices. Right now he was trying to protect Anguirus who was unfit to battle because of her depleting radiation but it wasn’t working well for both of them.

Anguirus tried to stand up but was pulled down to her feet again because of the pressuring gravity. She wanted to help him so bad yet her injuries said otherwise, she called out to Godzilla again. Hoping he would come faster if she would call but she received none back.

The ankylosaur thought worse about her lizard friend, _maybe he did die? Maybe I’m alone again._ She slumped back into the ground again and huddled into herself. _I hope to god not…_

Meanwhile, Rodan flew above the mountain beast and pressed down on his hard shell, causing Methuselah to be flattened by Rodan’s weight. He smiled triumphantly but disappeared as the titan pushed himself back up and moved around frantically. Trying to pry Rodan off.

Eventually, Rodan flew off his back and balanced himself mid-air, to stop himself from catching onto the wind. He looked back at the titan who was eerily glaring at Anguirus, who was curled into herself. Rodan knew what he was going to do and swept in front of the ankylosaur to defend her.

Rodan stood on his two claws and flapped his wings as a warning if the titan would hurt Anguirus he would kill him. The titan didn’t take the hint and rammed into the pteranodon, causing it to fly into a mountain.

The titan stared down at Anguirus and was going to place his foot when a flash of a mixture of red, yellow and orange caught his eye. He stared back the mountain fully expecting a beaten down Rodan but instead saw a magma glowing pteranodon instead.

The titan smiled to himself, _now this is getting interesting…_  

\----

The ocean breathed, her surface rising and falling with rhythmic ease. The waves became her pulse that day, the echo of the souls she kept safe in her cradle of brine. The reef was colourful and beautifully, made by the titan Godzilla.

He swayed and floated through the ocean, trapped in his thoughts about meeting Anguirus again. It wasn’t that he was scared or anxious about it but he just hadn’t seen her in centuries and he wanted to know where she had been.

Although, the more the distance between Godzilla and the island shortened, the more he came to realise that Anguirus was fighting with another titan. Instantly, Godzilla felt worried about the Ankylosaur but also angry about the perpetrator.

He swore when he got there he would destroy them, then he noticed the angry presence of the mountain titan Methuselah, _this is his territory now isn’t it._ He felt dumb for even admitting that he wasn’t informed about it, normally Mothra would tell him but long and behold she’s dead right now.

Then he heard a squawk of a bird like dinosaur echo through the air. _Why is Rodan here!_

Now he was desperate to arrive, as he stood on his two elephant feet, the water poured off him. _Hold on Anguirus!_


End file.
